The Take Back
by lorin81
Summary: A sequel to my first story Captured.  Samus's suit is stolen while she was healing from her encounter with so she goes on a mission to take it back. But she learns a horrible secret.
1. The stolen suit

I don't own anything but the plot and the stealth suit

The Take Back

Chapter 1: The Stolen Suit

It had been a month since Samus had been captured and tortured by Ridley. She was still recovering and was not capable of guarding her camp site. So she laid on a bed in her ship while It healed her. Unfortunately the injuries she got from Ridley extremely hard to heal. So far only the minor cuts and bruises had been healed, and was nothing compared to the other wounds to heal like her broken bones, crushed leg and ribs, the big bruise on her abdomen, and her broken spine.

She could move and wasn't paralyzed because of the special medical assistance her suit gave her. But She still needed a lot more medical attention.

She heard some thing inside the ship, so she got up and checked it pot she wasn't wearing her Zero Suit because she wouldn't need it or be activating the Varia Suit until she could get back to work again. She checked all the rooms including the room her suit was in. She saw nothing so she checked the scanners she was the only thing in the ship.

She ignored it and went back to the med room. she looked at the clock and saw it was 2:00 in the morning.

"It was probably nothing," she said, "But just so the same thing doesn't happen again I'll turn on the security system before I go to bed."

She turned on the security and went to her quarters to rest.

It was all clear. A shadow moved across the hall and silently open the door to Samus's quarters she's fast asleep, excellent! The intruder snuck into the armory and used a security code to unlock the secret door in the wall that contained the suit of Chozo armor that Samus was known by. It grabbed the Zero Suit quietly left the ship.


	2. Gearing up

The Take Back

Chapter 2: Gearing Up

"It's gone!" Samus yelled.

"Some came in and took it undetected! How did they get the access codes anyway?"

Samus had been knocked out in her room for a few days and when she woke the suit was gone! She spent the rest of the day searching for info instead of healing her self. She found that the thief was a man and how she did it but not how he got the codes and who.

She found finger prints and matched them to the culprit. There was little info on him but his location was listed. That is where the suit was... a top secret military fortress.

Samus Went to the armory and geared up. She grabbed a black jump suit, her paralyzer, night vision goggles, a simple pistol, and everything she'd need to infiltrate the military base and take back her suit. The problem was she was to injured to take a hit. Sure she could fight and sneak around but if she got hurt she wouldn't be able to escape. That didn't matter she couldn't let them use the suit to make copies or worse.

She added light armor plates to the suit to help protect her and maybe give her a chance to escape if she got hurt. This suit cuts taken from heavy and light artillery to almost nothing and protected from medium artillery damage. She decided to call it the "Stealth Suit" seeing how it was suited for stealth and infiltration missions.

Once she was ready she took off for the location. She needed to stop them. She knew if she didn't hurry it might be to late.


	3. The border line defense

The Take Back

Chapter 3: The Border Defense

She waited till it was a new moon before going on the incursion. It was a simple task. There was a twenty foot high metal wall surrounded with guards and had guards manning mounted turrets on the top.

She crept along the wall unnoticed by the sentries. she was almost to the entrance when one of them spotted her. She quickly stunned him but it was to late.

"Intrud-" he was cut off by a punch in the face but the message got through, the whole base was on alert.

"Battle stations!" an officer yelled.

The whole base was bustling. An entire squad went after her. They were armed with Rifles, SMG's, medium strength armor, and pistols. She did a cart wheel to dodge a spread of bullets. She stunned and shot them all. She continued to fight her way through the squads to the entrance and through some explosives on it. She ran for cover before they detonated and obliterated the doors.

A bullet bounced of her shoulder armor. When she turned around. A single soldier stood there with a pistol. She kicked him in the face and moved on.


	4. Infiltration

The Take Back

Chapter 4: Infiltration

Samus snuck across the court yard. The entrance was to heavily guarded she would need find another way in. She saw a vent she didn't have morph ball so she'd have to do it the old fashion way.

The ventilation shaft was small and cramped. She crawled through the chute looking into rooms through the vents she passed them. She stopped when she saw a room that had many guards around a door.

"That must be it." Samus whispered.

She knocked down the vent cover and shot the lights making the room go dark. She quickly took them down and was about to walk in when she was flung back by an explosion. The armor reflected almost all the damage and barely hurt her. A few bullets hit her but bounced off. Then she noticed one had a sniper. That could pierce her armor.

Her hand went to her belt. She picked a small orb from it and threw it in front of her. The orb lit up a glowing sphere surrounded her.

"Now I'll be protected some what."

"Holo-shield!" The trooper with the rocket launcher said.

The shield instantly cracked when a rocket hit it. The bullets weren't strong enough and just made ripples on the surface when they hit. The sniper however put a few small cracks in it on impact. Samus picked it up and clipped it to her belt. She ran and made short work of them.

She ran into the next room only to find herself surrounded.


	5. Unexpected turn

The Take Back

Chapter 5: Unexpected Turn

"Drop your weapons! Your under arrest in the name of the Galactic Federation!"

"What?" Samus Replied.

She was stunned by the mention of the name. The Federation stole her suit? _"No."_ she thought. Even they wouldn't do such a thing just to make copies and improve their technology.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone striking her in the back. Right were her spine was broken and still healing. The pain was to much. It caused her to collapse and she was barely holding on. A troop kicked her and told her to get up and put her hands in the air. She tried but fell down and blacked out.

She woke chained again and two feds in front of her.

"Who are you?" one said.

"You haven't figured it out?" she replied.

He beat her and said, "We're not playing games! How about a different question?"

"What were you trying to break in for?"

"The thing you took from me two days ago."

He beat her again.

"Answer the question!"

"I had no idea the Federation tortured weak and injured people."

"You look perfectly fine! Well, we'll just inject you with truth serum."

Just as they were about to inject her the liquid a voice interrupted them.

"So who's our little break in?" he said.

"Colonel Higgs, sir!" the troopers saluted.

"This one is to stubborn to give us any useful info so I was about to give her truth serum." he replied.

"Lets see that pretty face of yours then." he said as he moved over to her.

As soon as he saw her face he was shocked.

"You didn't know who this is?" he asked.

"No, sir. I've never seen her before."

"She is none other than the great bounty hunter, Samus Aran!"

"Let her go."

"But, sir-" he began.

"Are you disobeying an order?"

"No, sir!" he hurriedly replied.

They unlocked the chains and caught her as she fell. Anthony asked her why she was here. once she told him he helped her walk down the hall to the conference room. He laid her in a chair and called for a meeting.


	6. Traitors

The Take Back

Chapter 6: Traitors

Once the fort's higher ranking officers were gathered Anthony started the meeting.

"Gentlemen," he said, "It appears we have problem to discuss."

"Who has authorized and assigned a mission to steal Samus's suit? I know it wasn't me and I'm the one in charge of this fortress."

No one replied.

"Some one has to know."

"Sir, I've been noticing some men acting strange and signs that the computers, restricted sections, and terminals have hacked or fiddled with."

The others agreed.

"Hmm, traitors perhaps?" Antony asked.

All of the committee but one agreed that it must be traitors trying to overthrow the Federation by copying the suit.

There was knock on the door. When it was opened the sergeant that opened it got blasted by a troop with a shotgun. Fortunately, the armor saved his life. The trooper had time for another shot because Anthony shot a bullet through his head.

"We were right, they're traitors! Samus get down!"

"Samus? Where did she go?"

A bullet hissed by him.

While they held off the traitors Samus was in the training room. She saw a soldier come out of no where and was looking for a secret door. She kicked the wall and a chunk fell revealing an elevator hidden inside. The room was out of power because someone cut the power strip feeding energy to the room.


	7. The secret

The Take Back

Chapter 7: The Secret

Samus ran to the cargo lift because the main elevator would be to heavily guarded. Suddenly, there was a loud "BANG!". Before she could react something passed through her right shoulder. She turned and saw a sniper behind her she shot him and kept running.

"_Damn snipers!" she muttered to her self._

_ So they finally figured it out that sniper rifles are the only really effective gun that works on my armor._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a few small pieces of shrapnel entering her and some bouncing off of her. This time it was a shock trooper carrying a shotgun.

"Oh yeah. Those work too." she said as she quickly killed him.

She made it too the lift. She got on and hit the down button. As it went down she tore a labels off crates and use it to bandage the wounds she had just got from the shotgun and the sniper rifle shots.

When the elevator reached the 3rd floor She was welcomed by a bullet to her calf. As she fell to the ground crippled the last thing she saw was a metal boot.

That was easier than I thought it would be." the trooper carrying Samus's body said.

"Remember she is already weak from the encounter with Ridley so she wasn't on top of her game." the other replied.

"True."

They carried her to a large central room where they set her down.

"Hey, boss we brought her just like you asked us to!"

The leader of the traitors was standing in the center of the room. He walked over and examined her.

"Wake her!" he commanded.

One of the guards took a black tool from his belt. He pressed a button and it began to crackle with electricity. He jabbed the taser into her stomach and the instant she felt the electricity she jolted awake.

"Hello." he mocked.

"Who are you?" she asked weakly.

"Your worst nightmare and the leader of the traitors."

"Iv'e had worse nightmares than you, a G.F. soldier."

"Maybe so. But soon I'll be one of them."

"Now I'm going to tell you a little story before I kill you. A true story that only a hand full of people in the universe know..."

He flipped her over with his foot and used it to pin her to the floor. He then began telling the story.

"Several decades ago there was a mining colony on a peaceful and defenseless planet mining for fuel for the Galactic Federation's caravans."

"It was remained this way for many years. One day in the cosmic year 2000 a baby was born. When she was just three years of age that all changed when an army of pirates raided to steal the fuel."

He was then interrupted by Samus.

"The attack on K-2L! Everyone knows that story! A few of them even know I was that three year old!"

"I know you know that!"

"But here's the part you don't know."

"They sent a distress signal to the Federation for help. Everyone thinks they got it and couldn't get there in time."

"But they were wrong..."

"A G.F. ship orbited a near by planet. It received the distress signal. The ship was the traitor's ship. They thought ignoring it would help them overthrow the Federation. They were the ones who told Ridley where a prosperous, easy raid would be, in other words, I recommend K-2L to Ridley."

"That's the secret of K-2L incident,"he finished

"And now I'm going to kill you Samus."

He reached for his freeze gun, but was stopped by Samus's hand. She looked extremely mad. She grabbed his leg and shoved him off her and stood up.

"Y-y-you are going to pay!" She yelled furiously at him.


	8. Fury

The Take Back

Chapter 1: The Stolen Suit

It had been a month since Samus had been captured and tortured by Ridley. She was still recovering and was not capable of guarding her camp site. So she laid on a bed in her ship while It healed her. Unfortunately the injuries she got from Ridley extremely hard to heal. So far only the minor cuts and bruises had been healed, and was nothing compared to the other wounds to heal like her broken bones, crushed leg and ribs, the big bruise on her abdomen, and her broken spine.

She could move and wasn't paralyzed because of the special medical assistance her suit gave her. But She still needed a lot more medical attention.

She heard some thing inside the ship, so she got up and checked it pot she wasn't wearing her Zero Suit because she wouldn't need it or be activating the Varia Suit until she could get back to work again. She checked all the rooms including the room her suit was in. She saw nothing so she checked the scanners she was the only thing in the ship.

She ignored it and went back to the med room. she looked at the clock and saw it was 2:00 in the morning.

"It was probably nothing," she said, "But just so the same thing doesn't happen again I'll turn on the security system before I go to bed."

She turned on the security and went to her quarters to rest.

It was all clear. A shadow moved across the hall and silently open the door to Samus's quarters she's fast asleep, excellent! The intruder snuck into the armory and used a security code to unlock the secret door in the wall that contained the suit of Chozo armor that Samus was known by. It grabbed the Zero Suit quietly left the ship.

Chapter 2: Gearing Up

"It's gone!" Samus yelled.

"Some came in and took it undetected! How did they get the access codes anyway?"

Samus had been knocked out in her room for a few days and when she woke the suit was gone! She spent the rest of the day searching for info instead of healing her self. She found that the thief was a man and how she did it but not how he got the codes and who.

She found finger prints and matched them to the culprit. There was little info on him but his location was listed. That is where the suit was... a top secret military fortress.

Samus Went to the armory and geared up. She grabbed a black jump suit, her paralyzer, night vision goggles, a simple pistol, and everything she'd need to infiltrate the military base and take back her suit. The problem was she was to injured to take a hit. Sure she could fight and sneak around but if she got hurt she wouldn't be able to escape. That didn't matter she couldn't let them use the suit to make copies or worse.

She added light armor plates to the suit to help protect her and maybe give her a chance to escape if she got hurt. This suit cuts taken from heavy and light artillery to almost nothing and protected from medium artillery damage. She decided to call it the "Stealth Suit" seeing how it was suited for stealth and infiltration missions.

Once she was ready she took off for the location. She needed to stop them. She knew if she didn't hurry it might be to late.

Chapter 3: The Border Defense

She waited till it was a new moon before going on the incursion. It was a simple task. There was a twenty foot high metal wall surrounded with guards and had guards manning mounted turrets on the top.

She crept along the wall unnoticed by the sentries. she was almost to the entrance when one of them spotted her. She quickly stunned him but it was to late.

"Intrud-" he was cut off by a punch in the face but the message got through, the whole base was on alert.

"Battle stations!" an officer yelled.

The whole base was bustling. An entire squad went after her. They were armed with Rifles, SMG's, medium strength armor, and pistols. She did a cart wheel to dodge a spread of bullets. She stunned and shot them all. She continued to fight her way through the squads to the entrance and through some explosives on it. She ran for cover before they detonated and obliterated the doors.

A bullet bounced of her shoulder armor. When she turned around. A single soldier stood there with a pistol. She kicked him in the face and moved on.

Chapter 4: Infiltration

Samus snuck across the court yard. The entrance was to heavily guarded she would need find another way in. She saw a vent she didn't have morph ball so she'd have to do it the old fashion way.

The ventilation shaft was small and cramped. She crawled through the chute looking into rooms through the vents she passed them. She stopped when she saw a room that had many guards around a door.

"That must be it." Samus whispered.

She knocked down the vent cover and shot the lights making the room go dark. She quickly took them down and was about to walk in when she was flung back by an explosion. The armor reflected almost all the damage and barely hurt her. A few bullets hit her but bounced off. Then she noticed one had a sniper. That could pierce her armor.

Her hand went to her belt. She picked a small orb from it and threw it in front of her. The orb lit up a glowing sphere surrounded her.

"Now I'll be protected some what."

"Holo-shield!" The trooper with the rocket launcher said.

The shield instantly cracked when a rocket hit it. The bullets weren't strong enough and just made ripples on the surface when they hit. The sniper however put a few small cracks in it on impact. Samus picked it up and clipped it to her belt. She ran and made short work of them.

She ran into the next room only to find herself surrounded.

Chapter 5: Unexpected Turn

"Drop your weapons! Your under arrest in the name of the Galactic Federation!"

"What?" Samus Replied.

She was stunned by the mention of the name. The Federation stole her suit? _"No."_ she thought. Even they wouldn't do such a thing just to make copies and improve their technology.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone striking her in the back. Right were her spine was broken and still healing. The pain was to much. It caused her to collapse and she was barely holding on. A troop kicked her and told her to get up and put her hands in the air. She tried but fell down and blacked out.

She woke chained again and two feds in front of her.

"Who are you?" one said.

"You haven't figured it out?" she replied.

He beat her and said, "We're not playing games! How about a different question?"

"What were you trying to break in for?"

"The thing you took from me two days ago."

He beat her again.

"Answer the question!"

"I had no idea the Federation tortured weak and injured people."

"You look perfectly fine! Well, we'll just inject you with truth serum."

Just as they were about to inject her the liquid a voice interrupted them.

"So who's our little break in?" he said.

"Colonel Higgs, sir!" the troopers saluted.

"This one is to stubborn to give us any useful info so I was about to give her truth serum." he replied.

"Lets see that pretty face of yours then." he said as he moved over to her.

As soon as he saw her face he was shocked.

"You didn't know who this is?" he asked.

"No, sir. I've never seen her before."

"She is none other than the great bounty hunter, Samus Aran!"

"Let her go."

"But, sir-" he began.

"Are you disobeying an order?"

"No, sir!" he hurriedly replied.

They unlocked the chains and caught her as she fell. Anthony asked her why she was here. once she told him he helped her walk down the hall to the conference room. He laid her in a chair and called for a meeting.

Chapter 6: Traitors

Once the fort's higher ranking officers were gathered Anthony started the meeting.

"Gentlemen," he said, "It appears we have problem to discuss."

"Who has authorized and assigned a mission to steal Samus's suit? I know it wasn't me and I'm the one in charge of this fortress."

No one replied.

"Some one has to know."

"Sir, I've been noticing some men acting strange and signs that the computers, restricted sections, and terminals have hacked or fiddled with."

The others agreed.

"Hmm, traitors perhaps?" Antony asked.

All of the committee but one agreed that it must be traitors trying to overthrow the Federation by copying the suit.

There was knock on the door. When it was opened the sergeant that opened it got blasted by a troop with a shotgun. Fortunately, the armor saved his life. The trooper had time for another shot because Anthony shot a bullet through his head.

"We were right, they're traitors! Samus get down!"

"Samus? Where did she go?"

A bullet hissed by him.

While they held off the traitors Samus was in the training room. She saw a soldier come out of no where and was looking for a secret door. She kicked the wall and a chunk fell revealing an elevator hidden inside. The room was out of power because someone cut the power strip feeding energy to the room.

Chapter 7: The Secret

Samus ran to the cargo lift because the main elevator would be to heavily guarded. Suddenly, there was a loud "BANG!". Before she could react something passed through her right shoulder. She turned and saw a sniper behind her she shot him and kept running.

"_Damn snipers!" she muttered to her self._

_ So they finally figured it out that sniper rifles are the only really effective gun that works on my armor._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a few small pieces of shrapnel entering her and some bouncing off of her. This time it was a shock trooper carrying a shotgun.

"Oh yeah. Those work too." she said as she quickly killed him.

She made it too the lift. She got on and hit the down button. As it went down she tore a labels off crates and use it to bandage the wounds she had just got from the shotgun and the sniper rifle shots.

When the elevator reached the 3rd floor She was welcomed by a bullet to her calf. As she fell to the ground crippled the last thing she saw was a metal boot.

That was easier than I thought it would be." the trooper carrying Samus's body said.

"Remember she is already weak from the encounter with Ridley so she wasn't on top of her game." the other replied.

"True."

They carried her to a large central room where they set her down.

"Hey, boss we brought her just like you asked us to!"

The leader of the traitors was standing in the center of the room. He walked over and examined her.

"Wake her!" he commanded.

One of the guards took a black tool from his belt. He pressed a button and it began to crackle with electricity. He jabbed the taser into her stomach and the instant she felt the electricity she jolted awake.

"Hello." he mocked.

"Who are you?" she asked weakly.

"Your worst nightmare and the leader of the traitors."

"Iv'e had worse nightmares than you, a G.F. soldier."

"Maybe so. But soon I'll be one of them."

"Now I'm going to tell you a little story before I kill you. A true story that only a hand full of people in the universe know..."

He flipped her over with his foot and used it to pin her to the floor. He then began telling the story.

"Several decades ago there was a mining colony on a peaceful and defenseless planet mining for fuel for the Galactic Federation's caravans."

"It was remained this way for many years. One day in the cosmic year 2000 a baby was born. When she was just three years of age that all changed when an army of pirates raided to steal the fuel."

He was then interrupted by Samus.

"The attack on K-2L! Everyone knows that story! A few of them even know I was that three year old!"

"I know you know that!"

"But here's the part you don't know."

"They sent a distress signal to the Federation for help. Everyone thinks they got it and couldn't get there in time."

"But they were wrong..."

"A G.F. ship orbited a near by planet. It received the distress signal. The ship was the traitor's ship. They thought ignoring it would help them overthrow the Federation. They were the ones who told Ridley where a prosperous, easy raid would be, in other words, I recommend K-2L to Ridley."

"That's the secret of K-2L incident,"he finished

"And now I'm going to kill you Samus."

He reached for his freeze gun, but was stopped by Samus's hand. She looked extremely mad. She grabbed his leg and shoved him off her and stood up.

"Y-y-you are going to pay!" She yelled furiously at him.

Chapter 8: Fury

"Am I supposed to be scared?" the traitor's leader said.

He had just finished telling Samus the truth of why the Federation never got to K-2L when the Space Pirates attacked it. He realized his mistake of telling her the truth in person . But he realized that to late.

Samus was trembling with rage. Her normally kind, blue-green eyes were starting to turn a fiery red and if you looked into them you could see fire burning. Her fists were clenched and her fury was building up as the memories of the innocent people that lived on K-2L were murdered, beaten, and raped by the pirates, her father sacrificing himself to stop the pirates and destroy the mother ship, and, of course, her mother jumping in front of the deadly, shining, razor sharp, claws, saving her from Ridley. All of the memories of a three-year-old's childhood trauma came back to her.

She grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the wall. Then she punched through the tank holding the Zero Suit. As soon as she touched it it was absorbed by the Stealth Suit and the symbols from the Zero Suit appeared on it only this time they were a deep blue.

"You could have saved them! You could stopped one of the worst massacres ever from happening! And it hasn't bothered you for over 70 years!"

Now she was shaking violently with her rage taking its full affect. Small window size openings appeared on the walls. . The troops opened fire on her, but the bullets bounced off her because she activated her suit. She blew up all the troops and chased after the leader.

Out side everyone (the Federation army) thought Samus was the traitor and was either insane, turning on them, or some other reason. But they were all shocked to see a troop run from the building being persued by Samus.

"FIRE!" Admiral Dane shouted as the snipers and sniper cannons (yes, he got that info as well) fired at the black clad figure.

Every bullet penetrated. She collapsed on the ground in pain but quickly became a morph ball. She rolled and dropped power bombs and normal bombs. She transformed back and got shot by a cannon in the face. She took the damaged helmet and threw it on the ground. She yelled as charged, destroying everything in her path. She heard the cock of a pistol and quickly put up the arm shield. The bullets bounced off except one. It went through the shield and her hand, denting on her exposed head. The armor and her hand saved her because it slowed the bullet enough to not penetrate her skull (although it was covered in blood).

"Samus! Stand down!" Dane ordered.

"I want that traitor!" she replied, "He is going to pay!"

She saw him and fired at him piercing his leg. She darted for him as he fell. She picked him up by the throat. Suddenly, her eyes went wide and then closed as she fell. Anthony stood behind her with a smoking gun in hand. He looked and saw he accidentally shot her heart.

"Damn!"

"Colonel, thank you for stopping this traitorous monstrosity. She was out of control, it was the right choice to end her."

"Yeah. It was her who was the traitor." The leader said.

"Oh, no. It was you who led the traitors. You just REALLY, REALLY pissed her off." Anthony scowled.

"Men! Get these traitors rounded up!" Dane told the remaining troops.

Then the body twitched. Samus struggled up and collapsed.

"I'm not dead yet!"

Dane was about to shoot when the point guard stopped him.

"It's alright she was just furious about the truth of K-2L."

Dane stood down. Once every one was caught Samus was put in her ships medical bay and sent on her way. Samus finally healed and went back to work. Everything was well.

THE

END


End file.
